


Leo’s And Donnie’s Heat

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Hetero, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt 2003 mating season fanfic I’m making
Relationships: LeoxReginaxDonnie
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Regina who knew the 2003 Tmnt for awhile now was on her way to the lair one beautiful spring day when suddenly before she could take even one step was grabbed and picked up by two sets of strong muscular arms. She gasped an squeaked seeing it was two of the four mutant turtle brothers Leo and Donnie.  
“Donnie, Leo, why’re you guys doing? Where are you guys taking me?” She asked them stuttering nervously.  
“We’re taking you to the lair and into Leo’s bedroom why,” Donnie said huskily to her while Leo didn’t say anything at all but just nodded to that. In no time at all they both entered their secret lair deep in the sewers and walked into Leo’s bedroom. They threw her on Leo’s bed as they jumped on it and crawled ever so closer to her touching her cheeks and caressing them softly.  
“Do not be afraid for we have chosen you. It is the highest honor you will receive,” Leo churred practically to her licking his lips.  
“You Regina are going to be our mate!” Donnie chirped to her smirking.  
“Wait what? B-but I’m only 17! I’m too young to be anyone’s mate!” Regina said blushing beet red trying to protest and tried to talk them out of it.  
“Oh but you have no choice in the matter my love. We are in heat and we need release. All this sexual pent up frustration must be calmed,” Leo purred to her.  
“Plus we have been in love with you for quite some time sweetheart,” Donnie growled sexually to her. And with that before she could say anything else Donnie and Leo went to both sides of her neck and sunk their teeth into her fresh marking her and nipping her skin with hickeys telling other males to get the hint and to back off while one of them three fingered hands went to squeeze her breasts through her shirt and their lips quivered into smirks when they found out she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
“Naughty girl you are aren’t you Regina?” Leo growled as he smirked at her.  
“It almost seems like you did this just for us. Oh how’d you know?” Donnie asked smirking.  
Leo and Donnie then slipped off and pulled off her shirt, pants, and underwear as well as her socks and her shoes. They relished in the sight of her more than bigger perky tits and saving it to memory before leaning down each taking a nipple into their mouths and swirling their tongues around her areolas. They groaned against her skin causing vibrations to make Regina moan and get aroused by their actions. While they were doing this they each one at a time slipped one finger into her soaking wet womanhood and thrusted them in and out playing with her labia and rubbing her clit in circles as well which caused her to mewl out their names one right after the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and Donnie continued to scissor inside her virgin flower and they used their digits to thrust both of their fingers in and out of her at the same while Regina moaned out their names in ecstasy. When she climaxed on them they slipped out their fingers and licked her juices off of their hands. Once they were sure she was ready they both sandwiched her on both of her sides holding her hips and both entered and penetrated her pussy and started to move their hips as she mewled out in sexual pleasure. They once she adjusted to them started to move into her harder faster and deeper into her wanting with every intention to fuck the living dalights outta her. Regina whimpered whispering dirty naughty talk into their invisible ears as they began coo and churr to her getting even harder at her words as they grinded into her hips. Leo and Donnie rammed and slammed with full force vigorously into her as she screamed out their names. She was nearing her end as she pretty soon released her liquids all over their lengths once they pounded into her dead end spot for a good few seconds. Instead of pulling out of her they rensined inside her for the rest of the night as they drifted off to sleep but not before saying to her, “I love you Regina.”


End file.
